Communication devices are used for interpersonal communication by a wide variety of users and in a wide variety of different situations and environments. For example, communication devices may be used by firefighters, HAZMAT workers, medical personnel first responders, and/or other emergency responders at the scene of a fire, natural disaster, and/or other hazardous environment. Other examples of personnel that may utilize communication devices include law enforcement personnel, divers, pilots, drivers, vehicle passengers, presenters, hosts, interviewees, television guests, dispatchers, and/or any users that are remote from each other and/or are separated by smoke, fire, water, fog, another natural condition, a building, a wall, a natural formation, and/or another structure.
Communication devices may include components such as microphones, speakers, amplifiers, radios, and/or the like for providing two-way communication between users (e.g., transmitting speech between different communication devices) and/or for providing one-way communication (e.g., amplifying a user's voice, transmitting and/or broadcasting the user's voice to another location, and/or the like). For example, firefighters may wear mask-mounted amplifiers that transmit the user's voice from inside a mask worn by the firefighter to the environment. Firefighters, divers, HAZMAT workers, and/or the like may carry a communication device that includes a microphone and a speaker that are mounted within a mask worn by the user, for example. Moreover, and for example, hosts, presenters, interviewees, television guests, and/or the like may wear lapel microphones that are worn on the user's lapel, while firefighters, law enforcement, medical personnel, and/or the like may wear remote speaker microphones that include radios for two-way communication with other users. Pilots, drivers, hosts, presenters, law enforcement personnel, medical personal, and/or the like may wear headsets that include microphones and speakers, for example.
As communication devices are used by a variety of different users in a variety of different situations and environments, the default (e.g., standard) configuration of these communication device may not suitable, i.e., ideal, for a given user, a given situation and/or environment. For example, default settings of the communication device may not cover every application, situation, and/or environment encountered by users of the communication device. Accordingly, specialized personnel is often required to manually configure (i.e., setup) the communication device for a given user, situation, and/or environment before the communication device is taken to the hazardous environment or at the hazardous environment, both of which are time consuming and costly processes.